1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to speaker systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to a pointing element enhanced speaker system for providing consistent sound at any given venue.
2. Related Art
Performers expect consistently excellent and repeatable sound from their speaker systems. However, in the past, significant variations between venues often led to inconsistent sound, despite the best efforts of sound technicians who setup the speaker system. Additional complications arise due to the wide range of parameters that influence the sound output. As examples, tuning the sound quality at a new venue may include ensuring consistent volume levels, optimizing the dispersion pattern, detecting and eliminating any phasing inconsistencies, or configuring other sound signal characteristics throughout the venue. As one venue may differ significantly from the next, the system configuration that provided maximum dispersion at the previous venue, for example, may not be well-suited for the next venue.
An additional practical consideration is that sound technicians are under severe time constraints to set up and configure the speaker system at the new venue. In the case of a touring music group, for example, the group's speaker system often arrives at the venue just hours before the first performance. Thus, in addition to basic system setup tasks, the sound technicians must also manually adapt the speaker system as best they can in a very short time to the specific nuances of the new venue so that the speaker system produces the consistent sound that the group desires.
The modern speaker arrays that are part of some speaker systems complicate the already difficult configuration task. Speaker arrays provide multiple aligned speakers that the speaker system drives in an interrelated manner in an attempt to achieve specific audio reproduction characteristics, such as dispersion. However, the interrelation between speakers can increase the difficulty of adapting the speaker system to produce the desired sound output.
In the past, sound technicians followed an imprecise routine when attempting to tune a speaker system for each venue. The sound technicians typically visited a small number of locations in the venue and at their own discretion for monitoring sound quality. Even experienced sound technicians cannot always determine the best and consistent locations at which to listen. The sound technicians therefore could not always be efficient or sufficiently precise in determining or resolving sound output issues.
Alternatively, sound technicians employed a simplified procedure in which the sound technician would monitor and collect data at a single sound control station typically located near the center or rear portion of the venue. The sound technicians then optimized the sound output at that location. While optimizing sound output at a central location may be fast, the sound output at potentially many other locations throughout the venue was often poor.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system for more effectively, consistently, and flexibly tuning a speaker system to deliver a desired sound.